


Effects of a Mission

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a joke. Now Daniel's pissed. But is there a reason Daniel reacted the way he did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effects of a Mission

"Come on, Danny. It was a joke." Jack said to the bathroom door that was between him and his lover.

"I'm soaking wet, Jack." Daniel said as he striped off his clothes so he could shower then dry off.

"I'm sorry." Jack said. Daniel said nothing just turned on the radio in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. Jack gave after a few minutes and went to the living room of Daniel's house. They had been working in Daniel's garden and Jack decided to turn the hose on Daniel after he had finished watering the trees. Jack had done it a million times before and thought nothing of it. Then Daniel had blown up. Daniel had actually said nothing but had just stormed off to the bathroom to shower.

They had been having fun up until that point. Jack wondered why Daniel had reacted that way. Jack heard a knock at the door and moved to open it. Everyone knew that Jack and Daniel were friends so Jack being here wouldn't raise an eyebrow. Sam stood outside the door looking miserable.

"I'm glad you're here, Sir. Where's Daniel?" Sam said as Jack moved back to let her in.

"He's in the shower and I think I'm in the doghouse." Jack said. Sam smiled weakly. She was one of the ones who had set up Jack and Daniel to cop, finally, to their feelings about each other.

"What did you do now, Jack?" Sam asked as they sat down on the couch. Jack saw her fidgeting and knew this wasn't going to go good. But she was loath to bring it up.

"Why don't you tell me what you don't want to tell me?" Jack said. Sam nodded and swallowed.

"First off. I am Sam. You are Jack. You are not the commander of the SGC." Jack nodded knowing this had something to do with something that was left out of the reports from the last mission. Daniel had been kidnapped and tortured for information about Earth. Sam and Teal'c had found him later. The official report said that they didn't know what kind of torture he went through just that none of it left and marks. And that he couldn't remember as well. "Well, we lied. Teal'c, Daniel, and I. When we found him, he was going through a pretty bad torture. He was in a sensory depth tank. One with water."

"Shit!" Jack said. Now he knew why Daniel freaked as he did.

"Yeah, he didn't want it talked about. He said he could handle it." Sam said.

"And he can. If he doesn't get spayed with water." Jack said standing up and pacing.

"Jack?" Sam asked.

"We were working in the garden. I sprayed him with the hose. He freaked and ran to take a shower." Jack said. Sam swallowed again.

"It's just going to take time. He talked to the doc. There is no real treatment for that kind of torture. Just time. And consideration." Sam said.

"He should have told me!"

"That's why I am here. He was supposed to tonight. But I just wanted to give you a heads up. The shower stopped. I'll go." Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam." Jack said. Sam nodded and left. Jack went back to the bathroom door. He didn't hear any movement. He tried the door. It opened. Daniel sat on the toilet with the towel wrapped around him. He didn't look up.

"She gone?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"I was going to tell you. Tonight after dinner. You're grouchier on an empty stomach."

"Let's get you dried off. Then how about some lunch. I was thinking we would go out."

"Sounds good, Jack." Daniel said letting Jack take care of him for a while.  
The End


End file.
